Accion & Reaccion
by DCullenLove
Summary: Sin lugar a dudas la reacción que más amaba de su monkey man, era cuando lo provocaba para que le hiciera el amor tierna y lentamente pero al mismo tiempo urgente y pasional…


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: **Sin lugar a dudas la reacción que más amaba de su _monkey man_, era cuando lo provocaba para que le hiciera el amor tierna y lentamente pero al mismo tiempo urgente y pasional…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Accion &amp; Reaccion<strong>_

**_"Cada acción tiene una reacción"_**  
>Siempre lo repetían en las clases del instituto e incluso en su vida humana lo llegó a escuchar, pero hasta que Rosalie conoció a Emmett comenzó a experimentarlo día a día, momento a momento.<p>

Por lo mismo, todas sus acciones eran nada más para ver y disfrutar de las reacciones de él, su _monkey man_, como sólo ella lo podía llamar.

Desde su movimiento de cadera al caminar. Sabía que no solo Emmett la miraría, sino también los chicos del instituto, y no le importaban las demás miradas, sólo las de Emmett, pero le gustaba la reacción de él. Gruñiría por lo bajo y después la besaría con demasiada pasión, demostrándole a los demás que Rosalie Hale era suya, sólo suya. Ella amaba esa reacción de posesión por parte de él, por eso mismo a la menor oportunidad lo provocaba, ganándose una mala cara de Edward, al cual obviamente ignoraba.

Otra acción que incitaba las reacciones de él, era su ropa y esos escotes de infarto, pero nunca vulgares. Sabía cuál sería la reacción de su chico a esa vestimenta, y sería un Emmett muy embobado con ojos negros por la lujuria y pasión, comiéndosela con la mirada de pies a cabeza y deteniéndose en esa parte especial de su cuerpo que a él le gustaba probar y acariciar cada vez que podía, sus pechos. Con la mirada le aseguraba que no duraría mucho con esa ropa, pues él se encargaría de quitarle prenda por prenda si la pasión se lo permitía, sino, solamente terminaría rompiéndola.

Sus rizos no eran otra historia. Los dejaba sueltos, aunque muchas veces a ella no le agradara, pero lo hacía por él, por esa reacción de niño que él tendría. Jugaría con ellos, enrollando uno en su dedo para después soltarlo y hacer lo mismo con otro rizo mientras la abrazaba o besaba.

Y el labial rojo que siempre se untaba sólo para ver como la reacción de él era lamerse sus propios labios. Sabía que si fuera por él ya estaría sobre ella besándola y la idea le encantaba (excitaba), pero tenían que guardar la compostura, pues no sería una escena muy agradable en la cafetería de la escuela o en medio de un salón de clases, sin duda eso molestaría mucho a Carlisle.

Otras de las acciones de Rosalie era mirarse las uñas. Esto la ayudaba a parecer indiferente ante los demás y ante cualquier circunstancia, la reacción de Emmett era tomarle las manos, suaves y frías, llevárselas a sus labios y depositar un pequeño beso en ellas para después entrelazarlas con las de él y brindarle su apoyo. Emmett sabía que esa era una de sus fachadas cuando a ella le dolían ciertos comentarios o acciones por parte de los demás, y ella notaba como él se debatía entre ir y golpear al causante de su pena o quedarse y tomarla de las manos. Al final siempre se quedaba a su lado, y se lo agradecía.

Pero sin lugar a dudas la reacción que más amaba de su _monkey man_, era cuando lo provocaba para que le hiciera el amor tierna y lentamente pero al mismo tiempo urgente y pasional, susurrándole al odio cosas sucias, haciéndolo estremecer, para que después él la tomara por la cintura y la pegara a su cuerpo hasta el punto en que no se sabía dónde empezaba el cuerpo de cada uno. Comenzaba por besarla muy tierno, y poco a poco profundizándolo y haciéndolo más exigente. Las prendas siempre les estorbaban y terminaban rápido en el suelo, muchas veces intactas pero otras, muy rasgadas. Cuando ya no había tela de por medio él siempre exploraba con sus manos y labios el cuerpo de Rosalie, aunque ya lo tenía memorizado siempre lo hacía como si fuera la primera vez que la tenía para él, con tanta adoración y amor, que la mayoría de las veces eso le bastaba a Rosalie para estallar en un orgasmo avasallador, tanto, que si fuera humana la dejaría muy cansada como para continuar. Ella su vez también lo acariciaba y _sabía_ cuáles eran sus partes más sensibles, lo incitaba a seguir, a que no se detuviera ni un solo instante, le gustaba escucharlo gemir cuando rozaba con sus dientes desde el cuello hasta su mandíbula, amaba todas las reacciones que él tenía cuando lo acariciaba, cuando lo besaba en esas partes exactas de su cuerpo donde lo volvía loco. Cuando ella quería más él siempre le daba todo, se sentía plena y llena de vida cuando entraba en ella, cuando sus movimientos se volvían cadenciosos, cuando aumentaba la velocidad sin compasión y la llevaba al máximo, sintiéndolo llegar en su interior a él también, derramándose en ella. Haciendo la acción de ella una reacción en cadena, porque cuando ella tocaba el cielo él siempre la acompañaba a los pocos instantes.

Llevaban tantos años juntos que Rosalie se sentía orgullosa de saber exactamente las reacciones de Emmett, pero esté a su vez muchas veces la sorprendía cuando actuaba de una manera distinta a la que ella esperaba, Rosalie simplemente lo miraba con una ceja alzada cuestionándole sin palabras su actitud y él siempre sonreía de manera pícara haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran y eso lograba que el juego cambiara, pues Emmett sabía que con esa sonrisa se ganaría otra por parte de ella, una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que él tanto amaba.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

¿Les gusto, no les gusto?

Quiero darle las gracias a **Mary (****kykio88)**, **mi Beta**, por ayudarme con mis locuras x)

Muchas gracias *=D


End file.
